legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P11/Transcript
(Xylia is seen with Ivy in front of the living plant) Xylia: Impressive huh Ivy? Ivy: Yeah! It's so cool! Xylia: Thank you. Ivy: And it's so playful too! It's like a Targhul Infant, but a plant! Xylia: And it really likes you too. Ivy: It does? Xylia: Yep. Ivy: Awesome! Xylia: *Smile* (Xylia looks at the plant) Xylia: She likes you too. (The plant moves around with excitement) Ivy: *Giggles* Xylia: Well, I'll let you play with it alone kiddo. Ivy: Okay! Bye Xylia! (Xylia walks off. Near by Slimer and Batty watch her) Batty: There she goes. Slimer: How we doing this Batty? Batty: Just like always. You go set a trap and then we'll do the rest. Slimer: No problem. (Slimer slides off) Batty: This is gonna be good. (Xylia is seen walking before she goes and sits down in one of the bedrooms) Xylia: *Sighs* Man the mortal realm is fun! (Xylia puts her feet up on the table as she closes her eyes to rest. Slimer is seen sneakily crawling under the bed) Xylia: *Opens her eyes* Hm? (Xylia looks around) Xylia: I thought I sensed someone. But no one opened the door. Hmm... (Xylia sees nothing) Xylia: Oh well, must've just been the floor creaking. (Xylia closes her eyes) Xylia: *Sigh*...... (Slimer crawls under Xylia's chair) Slimer: *Whisper* Here we go. (Slimer slowly starts to rise up as she prepares to pounce on Xylia) Slimer: Slimer: *Thinking* Oh my god... This is really happening. I'm gonna be wrapping up around a Goddess! So awesome! Xylia:..... Slimer: *Thinking* Okay, no more messing around! Time to let it rip! (Suddenly Slimer shoots out and wraps around Xylia who is surprised) Xylia: !! WHAT THE?! WHAT- Slimer: YES!!! It worked! Xylia: W-What's going on?! What is this!? (Slimer pokes her head out) Slimer: Hi! Xylia: S-Slimy?? Slimer: Batty! I got her! (Batty enters the room and closes the door) Batty: Nice job Slimy! Xylia: What are you two doing? Slimer: Oh nothing! Xylia: I-Is this because of the experiments?? Because of it is then I meant no harm by it! Batty: Oh were not mad about that. Xylia: You're not? Then why- Slimer: We just can't help ourselves when every we see super hot girls like you! Xylia: ! Batty: Oh yeah. Xylia: G-Guys please I- Slimer: Shhhhh, it's okay. Batty: Now, how about we give you an examination of your own? Slimer: Yeah. I wanna get a close look on EVERY inch of your beautiful body. Xylia: *Nervous shaking* Batty: Now, let's get started. Slimer: Yes! Xylia:.... Batty: Where should we start Slimer? Slimer: Hehe! You know where I wanna start Batty! Batty: Ah yes! Its all yours! (Slimer looks at Xylia's exposed stomach) Slimer: Oooooh this is gonna be great! Xylia: C-Come on guys, this isn't necessary! Batty: Hey we're not gonna hurt you or anything. So just relax. Xylia: *Thinking* Okay time to use my Goddess strength! (Xylia tries to struggle but finds herself unable to break free) Xylia: W-What? (Xylia struggles more) Slimer: Hm? Xylia: M-My strength! It's not working! Slimer: Silly! Don't you remember? My body shuts off people's powers! Xylia: B-But I'm a Goddess! It shouldn't work on Gods or Goddesses! Slimer: Guess it does! Xylia: *Thinking* Crap, she's more powerful than I thought! Slimer: Now then, time to indulge! Xylia: !! (Slimer movs her body around, keeping herself wrapped around Xylia and puts her hand on Xylia's stomach) Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts